The Ultimate Charizard
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A story based on my thoughts about wanting Ash to Mega Evolve his Charizard so my ultimate Charizard and I can take them down. Yes, my theory about shiny Mega Charizard X being green is unrealistic, but I'm entitled to my own opinion. HyperDragoon is my trainer character from my Pokémon X game, and Drakaiser is also one of my Pokémon from the game.


The Ultimate Charizard

During his journeys in the Kalos region, Ash and his friends visited Kiloude City. While his friends were looking at some things, Ash spotted a mysterious figure over by the Friend Safari looking at him. Ash walked up to him, noticing that the stranger was a guy with very short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a green logo cap with a green feather accessory, green zipped jacket, purple cargo shorts, red sneakers with red ankle socks, and carrying a red two-tone bag. Obviously, he was a trainer.

"We meet at last, Ash Ketchum." The trainer said.

"How do you know me?" Ash asked.

"I challenge you to battle!" the trainer demanded.

"Ok then. Here we go, Pikachu!" Ash replied as Pikachu was about to leap off his shoulder.

"I never said anything about battling your weak electric Rattata." The trainer said.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in anger as sparks emitted from his cheeks.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Ash demanded as he glared at the trainer.

"When I said battle, I wasn't referring to a full Pokemon battle. Rather, a one on one." The trainer said. "My Charizard… vs YOURS!"

Ash pulls out a Pokeball while still eyeing the trainer.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball into the air.

It opened up, and Charizard appeared in a flash of light, wearing a harness with Charizardite X embedded in the center of it.

The trainer smirked as he pulled out a Friend Ball and threw it. It opened up, and what appeared was a shiny Charizard, and it sparkled, wearing the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger's Dragon Shield with a Charizardite X in the center.

"A shiny Charizard?" Ash said as he and his Charizard were surprised to see it.

"Meet Drakaiser, my ultimate Charizard!" the trainer said as Drakaiser glared at Ash's Charizard and roared.

"Your ultimate Charizard, huh?" Ash replied. "I have to warn you though, my Charizard is as tough as nails!"

Charizard smirked and let loose a stream of fire from his mouth into the air.

"Weak." The trainer said calmly as he and Drakaiser had unimpressed looks on their faces.

"What did you say?" Ash said, stunned, and looking annoyed at the trainer.

His Charizard started to glare at both the trainer and Drakaiser.

"All I see is a weak trainer and a poorly trained Charizard." The trainer started, "As he evolved, he started to disobey you, and even when he did learn to obey you, you couldn't train him yourself anymore. Drakaiser on the other hand is an expertly trained Charizard. He has perfect stats and I perfected his training myself. Crushing your Charizard may be easy, but I have a reason for doing so."

"And what would that be?" Ash asked.

The trainer said "I may be a very strong trainer, but I mostly specialize in training Charizards, and three of them defeated three champions on their own. Jaller took down Red, Zero crushed Lance, and Hydualgon smashed Diantha. However, like my other Charizards, they have been overshadowed by yours, and I'm not too happy about it. That's why I battle you: to retrieve the honor of MY Charizards!"

Having had enough, Ash touched the stone embedded in his Mega Ring on his right wrist.

"Mega Evolution!" he called out as his Charizard glowed and Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X.

"It's mega time!" the trainer called out as he held out his right hand and something looking like a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger morpher appeared in his hand, but it had the words "Mega: at the top and "Evolution" at the bottom, and in the center of it, there was a stone that can activate Mega Evolution. The Mega Morpher opened up, and in a flash of light, Drakaiser Mega Evolved into a shiny Mega Charizard X, and his trainer was morphed into the Green Ranger.

"What is that?" Ash asked, having never seen a Power Ranger before. Even his Charizard was surprised.

"Have you ever wondered why the shiny form for Mega Charizard X is green?" the trainer said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"Green's my favorite color, but I have a theory why Mega Charizard X has it in shiny form." The trainer said. "It's something both Drakaiser and I have: the power of the Green Ranger!"

Despite Ash not knowing anything about the Green Ranger, he starts focusing on the battle.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard fires a Flamethrower at Drakaiser, but he leaps over it, high in the air, and flips as he lands directly in front of Charizard.

"Whoa!" Ash said as he and his Charizard were stunned again, having never seen another Charizard this agile before.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered.

Charizard's tail glowed as he swings it at Drakaiser who back flips out of the way.

"Dragon Pulse!" the trainer commanded.

Drakaiser fired a green energy beam at Charizard, hitting him and causing an explosion. As the smoke clears, Charizard lays on the ground, defeated, and changed back.

"We did it at last, Drakaiser." the trainer said as Drakaiser changes back to normal.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

As the trainer got on Drakaiser's back, he replied "I'm HyperDragoon, the Dragon Overlord!" before being flown off, accomplished with avenging the honor of his Charizards.

The End


End file.
